Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual
| author = Rick Stuart, John Terra and Dana Knutson| | published = 1988 | format = paperback reference book (FASA 2012) | pages = 144 | ISBN = }} The Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA in 1988. Contents ;Statement of Federation Grand Alliance ;Introduction ;Evolution of the Transwarp Fleet: Fleet of Tomorrow—This introduction explains the expansion of a transwarp based Starfleet based on the FASA ships and references to the Star Trek Movies era. References Characters :Koren Anastas • Gabriel Justine Calloway • • Thrifis Chovich • Data • Morgan Dinara • Caroline Victorial Gorden • Vagak Haggarak • Jamesson Ingermann • Kajek epetai-Reshtarc • LLyanaa • Joel Marlowe • Lauri T. Masterson • Kevin McBride • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Santin • Sofolk • Noonian Soong • Petrach Sormassov • Shroom Stonwin • Sondri Sullivan • T'nirea • Simone Van Gelder • Domak Voris • Worf David Anastas • Katherine Ballantine • Kimberly Calabrese • Ellen Childs • Zephram Cochrane • crystalline entity • Richard Daystrom • Garth of Izar • Gloobsherkpfack • Chevlek Hc'arrex • Sheva Hev'lek • Oliver T. Hutchins • Amanda Kincaid • James T. Kirk • Kramer • Lore • Grankess 'Lorr • David Manchester • Marsha Mintaine • Caroline Ravenwood • Asham Razi • Elias Rinn • Gary Seven • Tholev Shavahar • Delrin Toval • Simon Van Gelder • Tasha Yar • Nathaniel Zar III Starships and vehicles Federation ships ; (transwarp heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XII heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class X transwarp destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XII cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XII transwarp battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class VII rescue/hospital ship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class IX transwarp scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class IX transwarp frigate) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XV battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class V science research vessel) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (class XI transwarp light cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;others: • • (cruiser) • ( battle cruiser) • ( class XVI exploration cruiser) • • • • • • (administrative shuttle) • • (cargo shuttle) • (warp shuttle) • • • Klingon ships : • • • • • • • • • • • • • Other ships : (Romulan) • (Ferengi) • Ferengi battlecruiser • (Romulan) Classifications :administrative shuttle • battle cruiser • battleship • cargo shuttle • class V starship • class VII starship • class IX starship • class X starship • class XI starship • class XII starship • class XIII starship • class XV starship • class XVI starship • cruiser • destroyer • exploration cruiser • frigate • heavy cruiser • hospital ship • light cruiser • rescue ship • science research vessel • scout • shuttlecraft • warp shuttle Locations :Klinzhai • Nataborv • Spacedock • Starbase 12 • Starbase 67 • Vannis Shipyards Colonies and planetary locations :4457 Delta • France • New Paris • Paris • Stratos • Tantalus Planets and planetoids :Andor • Argelius • Axanar • Babel • Bactria III • Borgia V • • Delta • Deneva • Earth • Efros • Gault • • Halka • Haven • Igre • Karag • Loris VIII • Matacai • Mudd (planet) • Omicron Theta • Prantares • Sol III • Tellar • Terra • Troyus • Valoria • Stars and star systems :Alpha Centauri • Deneb Stellar regions :Exploration Zone Alpha • Exploration Zone Betta • Exploration Zone Delta • Exploration Zone Gamma • Exploration Zone Sigma • Exploration Zone Theta • Milky Way Galaxy • Romulan Neutral Zone • The Triangle Races and cultures :Angelite • Alpha Centaurian • Antican • Ariolo • Arkenite • Bandi • Betazoid • Binar • Caitian • Deltan • Denebian • Edo • Efrosian • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Igresh • Izaran • Klingon • Ligonian • Medusan • Molodorian • Orion • Prantarian • Q • Romulan • Selay • Turellian • Ulthairian • Xelation • Zaranite Awards and decorations :Anastas Medal of Achievement • Andorian Battle Star • Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry • Denebian Swan of Merit • Federation Peace Medal • Grankite Order of Honor • Karagite Order of Heroism • Prantares Ribbon • Shuvalis Diamond of Recognition • Starfleet Medal of Honor • Starfleet Medal of Valor Institutions :Alpha Centauri Academy of Science and Technology • Cygnian Institute for Advanced Cybernetics • Memory Alpha • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Administration Training Center • Starfleet Communications Systems Training School • Starfleet Engineering and Operations School • Starfleet Enlisted Personnel School • Starfleet Helm Operations School • Starfleet Intelligence School • Starfleet Medical Training Command Center • Starfleet Navigation School • Starfleet Science Center • Starfleet Security Services Training Center • Starfleet Staff College • Starfleet Strategic Studies School • Starfleet Technical College • Starfleet Weapons Training Center Energies and substances :diamond • dilithium • duralynium • emerald • gold • plasma • platinum • sapphire • silver • titanium Ranks and titles :administrative officer • admiral • ambassador • assistant executive officer • assistant master specialist • branch admiral • bridge command specialist • cadet • cadet junior class • cadet upper class • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • chief specialist • commandant • commandant of Starfleet Academy • commander • commander of Starfleet personnel • commodore • communications officer • councillor • counselor • crewmaster • daemon • • enlisted • education officer • engineer • ensign • ensign junior grade • executive officer • flag officer • fleet captain • helmsman • legation commander • liaison officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • line officer • master warrant officer • midshipman • navigator • noncommissioned officer • officer • petty officer • petty officer first class • phobia • praetor • president of the United Federation of Planets • professor • professor emeritus • provost marshal • rear admiral • recruit • science officer • secretary of the Office of Starfleet • security chief • special assistant to Starfleet Command Operations and Training Division • special liaison officer to the Federation President • specialist • specialist first class • specialist second class • staff officer • Starfleet inspector general • Starfleet surgeon general • starship systems specialist • tactical officer • tactical command officer • thought admiral • warrant officer • warrant officer first class • weapons officer States and organizations :Andor Planetary Government • Confederation of Tellar • Deneb IV Planetary Government • Daystrom Data Concepts • Daystrom Duotronics • Federation Alliance High Council • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Medical Council • Federation Office of Academic Training • Federation Science Council • Federation Supreme Court • Ferengi Empire • Free Worlds of Klinzhai • Gorn Alliance • Grand Alliance • Halkan High Council • Holographics Universal Corporation • Imperial Klingon States • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Defense Force Strategic Planning Staff • Klingon Empire • Lerithan Textiles • Orion Commercial States• Prantares Council of Elders • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Command Operations and Training Division • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Exploration Command • Starfleet Inspector General Office • Starfleet Marines • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Merchant Marine • Starfleet Military Operations • Starfleet Sciences • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Selection Board • Steriopolis Press • Tellarite Planetary Government • United Earth Alliance • United Earth Alliance Parliament • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Planetary Government Treaty and law :Articles of Federation • Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics • Declaration of Rights of Artificial Life Forms • General Order 26 • General Order 27 • General Order 28 • General Order 29 • General Order 30 • General Order 31 • Haven Accord • Prime Directive • Starfleet orders and regulations Technology and weapons :antimatter grenade launcher • anti-gravity connector • bio-transducer pack • collimator phaser • computer • deflector • deflector shield • diagnostic wand • holodeck • hypospray • hyperspatial circuit • laser • M8A Artificially Enhanced Intelligent Computer System • molecular binder • neural energy whip • neural stimulator • PADD • passive EM field generator • personal sensor nets • phaser • photon cannon • photon torch • plasma torpedo • positronic brain • shields • spectroscopic vision enhancer • starship • sword • tractor beam • translator band • transwarp drive • tricorder • valet packet • warp drive Languages and codes :Andorian language • French • Galacta • Klingonaase • Mandarin Chinese • Orion language • Portuguese • Romulan language • Spanish • Tellaran • Vulcan language • Zaranite language ;Starfleet security codes : code 30 • code 31 • code 32 • code 33 • code 34 • code 35 • code 36 • code 37 • code 38 • code 39 • code 40 • code 41 • code 42 • code 43 • code 44 • code 45 • code 46 • code 47 • code 48 • code 49 • code 50 Other references :Altairian frog • Andor toast • art • artificial intelligence • award • away team • bridge • culture • communications • cranium • credit • cultural exchange team • cybernetics • damage control • decoration • dinosaur • diplomacy • dunsel • economic assistance team • empathy • eye • fashion • Federation culture • Federation history • Federation Special Holographic Research Project Dinara • fencing • first contact • food • Four Years War • French history • galaxy • geology • Great Experiment • helm • history • holography • hologram • Human history • humanoid • insignia • jiu-jitsu • kilogram • kilometer • Klingon culture • Klingon death rite • Klingon history • language • laser optics • lifeform • mathematics • medal • medicine • meter • music • mystery novel • naval construction contract • navigation • orion • physics • Picard Maneuver • pirate • planet • plebe • Prantarian lamb • psychology • rank • rapid integration program • red-shirted • reptile • Reshtarc • ridgehead • science fiction • seclar • security • snowhead • space-time displacement • star • star system • starbase • Starfleet insignia • Starfleet ranks • starbase • stardate • Starfleet uniforms • strawbricker • surgery • swimming • tactical operations group • task force group • telepathy • Tellarite white laurel • throephobe • tribble • uniform • weapon • xenobiology • xenopathology • zero-gravity combat • zero-gravity combat • ziffle Chronology ;reference stardate 9105 : The Starfleet Medal of Honor is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/4010 : The Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/8802 : The cruiser is launched from Spacedock for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9501 : The Andorian Battle Star is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9603 : The Karagite Order of Heroism is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9604 : The Starfleet Medal of Valor is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9704 : The Prantares Ribbon is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 1/9802 : The Grankite Order of Honor is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/0001 : The Cochrane Award is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/1005 : The Federation Peace Medal is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/1201 : The Denebian Swan of Merit is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/1705 : The Shuvalis Diamond of Recognition is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/29.16 : Doctor Caroline Ravenwood is awarded the Cochrane Award for work done with hologram technology. ;reference stardate 2/3002.1 : Starfleet's Training Command Regulations undergo their 77th edition, with the addition of away team policies. ;stardate 4/81 : The Haven Accord sponsors numerous Betazoid individuals to receive Starfleet rank and positions as counselors. ;reference stardate 2/5001 : The Anastas Medal of Achievement is awarded for the first time. ;reference stardate 2/5501 : An updated Starfleet uniform design was introduced. ;reference stardate 2/7206 : An updated Starfleet uniform design was introduced. ;reference stardate 2/7405.01 : The Federation Supreme Court rules that Commander Chevlek Hc'arrex can be released from his assignment aboard in order to honor a family commitment on Andor, creating a precedent that Starfleet policy should support the needs of officers with families. ;reference stardate 2/7704 : Starfleet's General Order 26 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/8205 : Starfleet's General Order 27 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/8712.17 : Starfleet Merchant Marine Ensign Nathaniel Zar III is awarded the Denebian Swan of Merit for the successful defense of the Denebian-owned cargo aboard during a Ferengi attack. ;reference stardate 2/9004 : Updated Starfleet uniform designs are introduced. ;reference stardate 2/9007 : Starfleet's General Order 28 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9407 : Starfleet's General Order 29 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9501 : Updated Starfleet uniform designs are introduced. ;reference stardate 2/9708 : Starfleet's General Order 30 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9805 : Captain Koren Anastas defeats a Klingon renegade fleet at Natabor. ;reference stardate 2/9905 : Starfleet's General Order 31 is enacted. ;reference stardate 2/9910 : Captain Koren Anastas leads the successful occupation of the last of the major Orion pirate outposts on Matacai. ;reference stardate 3/0001.15 : Revised Starfleet regulations are established regarding pay, leave, retirement and medical care. ;reference stardate 3/0405.17 : Lieutenant David Manchester of the is awarded the Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry for the successful recovery of Federation citizens from renegade Klingons on Valoria. ;reference stardate 3/0912.27 : Lieutenant Commander Sheva Hev'lek of the is awarded the Andorian Battle Star for the successful defense of the Borgia V against the Ferengi. ;reference stardate 3/2007.08 : Commander Ellen Childs is awarded the Anastas Medal of Achievement for the successful defense of the against the Ferengi. Appendices Images tNGOfficersManual.jpg moscow class ix specs.jpg decker class x specs.jpg royal sovereign class xv.jpg mBenga class vii ship specs.jpg uSS Thomas Paine - paine class.jpg science tricorder.jpg data internal components.jpg noonien Soong - bio image.jpg royal Sovereign sideview.jpg decker class sideview.jpg hardin class side.jpg moscow class side.jpg thomas Paine class.jpg wellington class.jpg wellington class sideview.jpg koren anastas.jpg kmirra class schematic.jpg simone van gelder.jpg hardin class.jpg sw21 shuttle.jpg sc22 shuttle.jpg starfleet uniform (stardate 2-5501).jpg starfleet uniform (stardate 2-7206).jpg tNG OM hand phaser.jpg mbenga hospital ship.jpg sW21 class.jpg sphinx class.jpg deckertop.jpg constellation side view.jpg constellation front.jpg tngomWORF.jpg kmirra.jpg orion.jpg ferWhip.jpg klingFASA.jpg ferengiDKoraMarauderFASATNG.jpg ConstRefitFASA.jpg External links * category:rPG books